


Faible

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: My 79th to be exact, One of my very first fanfiction, Self-Reflection, written in 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, à part rester sur le sol ?





	Faible

**Author's Note:**

> Ma centième histoire postée ! Yay !

Faible

  
L'eau ne peut pas tenir éternellement dans une main, comme les amis ne le sont pas éternellement non plus... Je les ai tous blessés par le passé, et pourtant... Ils continuent de se battre, pour me protéger... En temps normal, j'aurais dit que c'était pathétique... Mais maintenant que je suis à terre, c'est moi qui le suis... Je n'ai pas pu protéger ceux qui me sont chers, mes amis, non, ma famille... Merde... Impossible d'avoir les idées claires... J'arrive plus à les percevoir... Foutu sens de dragon... Pas capable d'être utile quand on en a besoin... Comme moi en fait... Je ne suis pas capable d'aller les aider... Tout mon corps est comme paralysé... Ce serait... De la peur ? Pas possible... Je n'ai jamais eu peur que je sache... Pas face aux dragons en tout cas... C'est peut-être de la peur pour les autres... Mouais... Seule possibilité... Ça renforce mon idée... Je suis nul... Je l'ai étais, et je continuerai à l'être... Sauf si je meurs... Mais ça serait con de mourir avant d'avoir pris ma revanche sur ces débiles de Natsu et Gajeel... D'avoir goûté ces gâteaux qu'Erza bouffe par centaines... Revoir Mystgun... Plus dur ça... Aider le vieux avec ses factures, à moins qu'elles aient brûlées avec l'explosion... Aider Mirajane à caser la moitié de la guilde... M'occuper de Mavis sous l'ordre du vieux, encore... Expliquer à Grey que Juvia l'aime... Pousser Levy dans les bras de Gajeel pour voir le résultat... Voir qui gagne au bras de fer entre Elfman et moi... Comprendre Bickslow, faut dire qu'il fait flipper en vrai... Savoir ce qu'a Freed quand on doit dormir dans la même chambre pour des missions... Comprendre Evergreen et sa manie des fringues vertes... Maintenant que j'y suis, pourquoi les gonzesses ont un problème avec les fringues ? Ugh... Ces putains de douleur reviennent... Même pas en rêve... Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui ! Pas avant le vieux ! Argh... Le poison se répend encore plus vite que ce soit dans mon corps ou dans mes veines... Pathétique... Je me sens sombrer... Je vais m'évanouir... Pas encore... Si je ne me réveille pas... Non... Je vais me réveiller, je veux les revoir... Tous... Même s'ils sont stupides... Ça reste mes amis, ma famille... Si je dois continuer à vivre, c'est bien pour eux... Pour expier mes fautes... Les protéger... Pour eux... Pourquoi je sens un truc sur mes lèvres ? Je vois... Je perds du sang... Faut que je me relève... Je serre le poing... Bien... Mon corps m'appartient de nouveau... Je ne me laisserai pas glander sur le sol comme le ferait Natsu, ah non ! Même pas en rêve ! Je vais me battre ! Pour eux ! Pour ceux à qui je dois tout !

  
Fairy Tail...

  
Fin


End file.
